Displays often use one or more shapes, figures, symbols, alphanumeric characters, and the like to convey a message or advertisement. The present invention advantageously provides a display and method of making a display such that the display can reveal two images when viewed from two different directions but not in other directions.
Kits for making three dimensional models can provide both enjoyment and an intellectual challenge for the user. The invention can advantageously provide a kit for making a display of the type described in the preceding paragraph.